Kneepads are frequently used by workman who perform their tasks in a kneeling position such as the laying of tile or carpeting and roofing or by gardeners. After prolong periods of time the knees become sore and cause discomfort. Kneepads, which are conventionally used typically, fall into two categories, that is, those held in position by straps and those that are held in pockets sewn or cemented to work pants. In both types of arrangement, position of the work pads to the knee is predetermined and no provision is made for adjustment of the pad relative to the knee. The typical objections to strap on type of knee pads is that they cause discomfort after a long periods of wear and the attachment and detachment can be time consuming and lengthy. The objections to kneepads, which are attached to the work pants in pockets holding the pad, is that on the pocket or the pant leg are subject to wear and abrasion during use of the kneepad and that most such systems are a permanent attachment of the kneepad to the pants which makes them uncomfortable when walking and more difficult to launder. Also the installation of kneepads on work pants requires some skills relative to positioning and attachment of the pads.